


Blue Eyed Ally

by Smooshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel kiss, M/M, Virus, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooshit/pseuds/Smooshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People were getting sick. Whispers started just days ago about a new flu a bad strain sending more than the old and the young to the hospital a flu that was reaching record breaking numbers. The first person to get sick wasn’t mentioned, nor the hundred after, but the numbers were growing and the media had to start warning people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Ally

People were getting sick. Whispers started just days ago about a new flu a bad strain sending more than the old and the young to the hospital a flu that was reaching record breaking numbers. The first person to get sick wasn’t mentioned, nor the hundred after, but the numbers were growing and the media had to start warning people. They gave basic instructions, limit travel, stay home, ride it out. Everyone believed what they had been told, that all this, whatever this was would eventually go away just like everything always did, so they stayed. They ransacked the stores and stocked piled on supplies. They stayed home waiting, praying that it would pass over their town and homes. If only they knew how horrific the epidemic really was.

The word Zombie was thrown around loosely at first it just seemed like such a tame word compared to what was really happening. Dean had grown up watching the typical horror movies staring the brain eating, shuffling, brought back from the dead Zombies. This however was something a little different. 

Dean was warned about the onslaught to come from his younger brother Sam. Sammy spent most of his free time reading blogs and listening to podcasts. The only place where the honest answers to what was happening could be found and if Sammy said it was bad well than it was probably worse. Sam called the night before begging Dean to leave, begging him to make the drive to get him from college. It put Dean on edge hearing his little brother sound so nervous noticing the tinge of panic to his usual calm voice hearing the background noise of him shuffling as he paced back and forth through his small college dorm.

Everyone was scared. 

Then Charlie, Dean's computer hacking best friend called demanding he pack and remove himself from the city. 

"I broke into the CDC's main frame. This isn't a new form of the flu." Charlie's words echoed in Dean's mind. "People are changing. They don't know the cause, but whatever it is it's moving fast. I'm sending you a video now and some info."

Dean sat in his kitchen, beer untouched he pulled up Charlie's email and clicked the video link. The Center for Disease Control and Prevention, Seattle Quarantine Station. He waited for the video to buffer watching the circle chase itself as he fidgeted in his seat. It was a security feed with the date and time running in the corner 10/02/2014 08:00 and counting. In the middle of an examining room was a man strapped to a gurney wrist and ankles bound with heavy cuffs securing him to the table. He was adorn in a hospital gown and sporadically thrashed against the straps. A handful of doctors in full hazmat suites worked around their subject. 

One of them moved to take a blood sample, he prepped the patient's arm and struck the needle home. The subject's back arched off the table his mouth agape, with more strength then one man should posses he ripped the bounds away from the gurney. Panic erupted on the feed as doctors tried to restrain the diseased man. He threw three of them across the room where they landed on a table full of instruments sending things flying across the screen. The patient freed his legs and in an instant was towering over their unconscious bodies. He grasped a piece of the now jagged cuff that dangled from his wrist and ran the sharp edge down one of the doctors arms revealing a deep gash, he then pressed his own opened and bleeding wrist onto the cut he had created. 

Dean stopped the feed rewinding to watch his actions again, making sure he had seen correctly. The subject had deliberately contaminated the doctors blood. What was this, a twisted form of blood brothers? 

Military personal entered the room guns raised and fired several clips into the subject, he went down easily enough, his fate the same as anyones after bullets take their mark. The video feed went black. 

Dean made his way to the liquor cabinet grasping the handle with shaking hands. He reached for the whiskey and took a pull straight from the bottle grimacing at the cheap quality calming some part of his racing heart and weak knees. Dean had questions, hoping the other attached file held more answerers he moved back to the computer. He took another pull before opening the next link. Known Symptoms of the Infected.

Stage one: within three hours of exposer the infected will begin to show symptoms. Vomiting, fever, tremors, irritability, loss of appetite, and aggression. 

Stage two: within 48 hours of infection subjects show signs of enhanced speed and strength. The longer the virus is in the blood stream the faster and stronger the infected becomes. Followed by the loss of all reasoning, extreme rage, excessive violence, attempts to pass the virus to another host... 

Dean had read enough Sam was right he needed to get him to safety. It was time to leave. He grabbed a duffle bag and began packing. Dean would leave before dawn while the street lights were still on. 

*

The roads were empty, he moved by hugging tight to the buildings and checked each alley before crossing the threshold. Things were only going to get worse and any hope of them returning to normalcy was way past due. He needed to get to his car. Dean cursed under his breath, his 1967 Chevy Impala was parked six blocks away. He steeled himself against the wind. The light drizzle of rain was the only thing to break the silence. 

Dean pushed himself against a wet brick wall catching his breath. He quickly leaned out and back again checking the side street. He caught a glimpse of a moving figure. It was roughly the size of an adolescent, but it was too hard to say. He didn't like the way they were crouching over another dark shape. He cursed at himself again. He needed a gun, but it was in the Impala. He made a decision, avoiding the current situation at hand was a better plan than coming into contact with a possible infected person. Dean back tracked a block taking a different direction.

It was a slow journey. He altered his path several times when he thought his path may be compromised. Dean was relieved when the garage came into view. The Impala was his pride and joy and he felt a rush of affection when he reached her.

"Hey baby, miss me?" he whispered gliding his hand across the hood and down the side. 

He unlocked the trunk and rummaged around for his colt, his hand grasped around the cool comfort checking the clip he counted the bullets. It was loaded. Dean pulled the layers of his clothes away from his waist line and safely tucked the gun behind his back smoothing his shirt back over the new addition.

Dean was ready. 

The driver's side door opened with a solid groan and he slid inside. He reached for the glove box removing a map of the west coast unfolding it on the dash he scanned a route to get to Sammy.

The engine roared to life creating a sound that resonated through Dean, a sound that settled in his gut, the very sound Dean grew up with, and a sound that Dean holds close to his heart. He eased his precious Impala into reverse and backed out the parking space leaving the garage with squealing tires and an anticipation of the drive and the unknown to come. 

*

It was eerie how empty the streets were. Sure it was a rainy Sunday morning, but it shouldn't be this quiet. Seattle had changed in only a few days. The roads that normally held bumper to bumper traffic and the people rushing to their destinations were gone. Sections of the city had already been quarantined new fences erupted blocking off roads and armed guards were stationed out front. Things were more serious than what they were telling people. 

Dean finally reached the outskirts of the city only to come face to face with a wall of flashing red and blue lights. Seattle PD was blocking the freeway entrance, barricades and several armored vehicles prevented any way through. Dean pulled to a stop, rolled down his window and leaned his head out making eye contact with the closest officer. 

"What's all this officer?" Dean inquired knowing full well what the problem was. 

"Sir, I need you to turn your car around. Return to you home."

"That doesn't answer my question."

The officer put one hand on his pistol and repeated his command. "Turn your car around and return to your home."

"Hey lets talk about this. I'm trying to visit my brother, see it's his birthday, and I’m the only family he's got. He would be devastated if I missed this one." Dean flashed him one of his best give me a break I'm one of the good guys smiles.

The officer pulled his weapon from the holster and pointed it at Dean. "Return to you home. I won't ask again."

Dean didn't need him to repeat the command, starring down the barrel of a gun is a very convincing argument. He raised his hands in surrender and shifted gears into reverse. He flipped a bitch glancing at the rearview mirror making sure the officer holstered his gun. Every main road out of the city was the same thing, a wall of police cars and no way through. He called Sammy. It went straight to voicemail.

"Dammit Sammy answer you phone." Dean called again making sure.

"Sammy I can't get out, I'm going to try taking the pass and go back roads. You need to leave now. Drop everything and get out. Call Charlie she has a car. Meet me at Bobby's. Call me." He threw the phone onto the passenger seat slamming his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Son of a Bitch." 

*  
The United States Strategic Command actually had a detailed plan on how to respond to a "Zombie" apocalypse. If they were dealing with actual Zombies it might have worked, but for this It was a joke. Phase three of said plan was Counter Dominance. Dominate any non human life. Under direct order mass attacks against the threat would be carried out. There were only two phases before they started bombing cities. Phase one and two progressed faster than any paid military informant could have fathomed. 

Seattle was the first to go. 

Dean was driving down an empty road listening to the radio when they announced the unthinkable. "The President approves air strike on United States Soil. Washington has become compromised. We will rebuild." And they did it. 

They dropped 4,000 tons of explosives onto the emerald city. 

Oregon was next, California followed then the whole west coast was in flames. The radio cut out shortly after, only the ear piercing government issued warnings blared across the air. 

"This is not a test," Dean silenced the off putting announcement by shoving a cassette tape into the deck. Led Zepplin flowed through the speakers calming his nerves. He has been one step ahead of the outbreak ever since he managed to escape the city, but it was moving fast. 

He should have been at Bobby's by now, actually he should have been there days ago, but at every turn he found a road block. He finally figured out back roads were the only option for travel. They were empty lonely escapes. Traveling through mountain passes, gravel roads, and unmarked trails that wound from state to state was tedious and Dean was beginning to lose hope of ever reaching Bobby's.

The only thing that kept him going was Sammy. He held onto the notion that his little brother would be waiting for him. Dean couldn't think of any other outcome. His voicemail went unanswered, but Sam was smart. Bobby's was the most logical place to go. He would make it, he had to. 

Dean's father, John was a bit of a survivalist, but nothing like Bobby. John taught the boys how to hunt and last a few days in the woods without any provisions. Bobby though, he was prepared for anything. He could live years without restocking and had a bursting armory to protect himself and his family. 

Dean still had a ways to go and the Impala was close to running on fumes. Finding a gas station was top priority. Thankfully he had just passed a sign some ways back. 

Gas 5 Miles

He pulled into the gravel drive of a one pump station. Taking a deep breath he cautiously got out listening for any noise and scanning for movement. Satisfied that the coast was clear he fiddled with the pump starting the flow of much needed gasoline. Noise rumbled from Dean's stomach, when was the last time he ate? It must have been yesterday and that wasn’t much of a meal. He set the lock on the pump and adventured towards the convenient store. 

The door announced his entry with a sharp ring. He grabbed a wire basket and quickly perused the isles picking an assortment of items - toothpaste, matches, pork rinds, water, anything he thought he would need and some items he didn't. The shelves were pretty picked over, but he found enough. Dean approached the counter waiting for the attendant to make their appearance. 

"Hello?" Dean called leaning over the counter trying to peer into the back room.

Nothing

Dust had settled on the cash register. Either the owners didn't have much pride in their work or they had left some time before. Dean felt guilty about stealing. The circumstances the world had been presented with can change people. When Dean would never steal from a hard working store owner, he made for the door, his items safely tucked under his arm, his wallet non the lighter. 

He mindlessly walked the short distance back to his car, boots crunching on loose gravel when a blur of dirty clothes hit him with the force of a linebacker. Limbs and groceries went flying skidding across the road. Dean landed on his back extracting all the air from his lungs, panic struck him as he gasped and tried to refill what was lost.

It was a woman, a filthy deranged unkempt woman. It must have been days since she last bathed everything about her was disheveled. Her coat hung off one shoulder and her hair was knotted into a rats nest. There was something wrong with her eyes. They were bloodshot, but worse, a sickening pigment of red discolored and haloed from the irises. She was on top of him in a blink pinning Dean with pure brute force preventing any access to his gun. Her hands went straight for his throat her mud caked nails digging into his skin. His body already limited on oxygen made for feeble attempts at breaking her grip and his blows went unnoticed. She stretched her hand out for a piece of broken glass. He watched in horror as her fingers grasped around the jagged fragment. He knew what was coming next and he couldn't find the strength to fix it. She would infect him and he would turn. He would never reach Sammy. 

A gunshot rang across the drive echoing off the small building. The woman's head snapped back as the bullet struck between her beastly eyes. She crumpled, body twisted blood gushing through the exit wound blown from the back of her skull. Dean gasped filling his lungs clutching at his neck protecting his airways. He scrambled away from his attacker feet sliding against the rocks making his way to the Impala. 

She was dead. Dean tried to regain his composure. She was really dead. 

Deer, fowl, nothing compared to watching a living person be shot down. He would have done it, he would have killed her, but for now his hands were clean.

Someone had saved him. 

He followed the bullets trajectory, nothing but trees and brush met his eye. Whoever was watching over him was gone. Not wanting to stick around much himself he gathered what he could, picking up the misplaced items carelessly tossing them into the backseat. He had to get to Bobby's he needed more weapons, but more importantly he needed backup.

Driving away from the station, rocks and dust flying, all he could think about was why. Why would someone want to save him? No one goes out of their way to help people anymore. You're on your own and that's it. Everything about this crap situation put some light on humanity. People put themselves first running over others to get ahead. It wasn't really different than the working world except that this was dealing with peoples lives. People would kill for toilet paper something definitely not worth killing for, so the fact someone saved Dean was refreshing.

A defeated man with a somber walk appeared on the horizon. The first person Dean had seen in days if you don't count that infected women. He was risking his life and he knew that, he should just keep driving and forget about some random stranger on this deserted road. Dean had left a lot of people behind, but he found himself stopping anyways. Fighting his inner demons he hit the breaks stopping parallel to the traveler. The man approached the window bending slightly to see into the Impala's interior, blue eyes clear and white searching Dean's for clarity. He looked spooked and jumped when Dean leaned in to roll down the passenger side window. He kept glancing over his back one hand always on his riffle that was slung over his shoulder tucked safely under the flap of his overcoat. Dean's gun rested in his lap for easy access just in case.

"You sick?" Dean broke the silence no pleasantries exchanged. He managed a smile afterwards lines forming around his eyes. 

"No." The traveler replied licking at his chapped lips he glanced into the woods again.

"Good, get in."

The stranger hesitated Dean could see his thoughts and worries plastered onto his face. 

"I'm pretty sure you're the one that saved me right? The least I can do is give you a ride." The man gave him a slight nod, opened the door and gracefully moved onto the bench seat storing his bag and riffle by his feet. 

"Who are you?" Dean prodded.

"I'm the one that saved you."

"Yeah thanks for that, I mean who are you, what's your name?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel? What kind of name is that?"

"It's biblical."

Awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm, uh - I'm Dean."

"Dean." Castiel repeated his name trying it for the first time he pushed the one syllable through his lips. It sent a chill down Dean’s spine, but he suppressed the shudder making its way through his body. They sat in silence as they drove down the two lane highway and Dean took the opportunity to steal glances at his new passenger. Castiel was watching the trees pass with heavy eyes. 

"Well Cas, where are you headed?"

"I don't know anymore." Castiel murmured. 

"Well, where were you headed?"

"My Father's, but it's gone. They're all gone. My brothers my sisters - everyone changed. There's nothing to go back to. It's all gone." Castiel's voice broke his hands covered his face sobs overcoming him. "I should have been there. It's my fault - it's all my fault."

Dean's heart ached for him, the mere thought of loosing his own family was enough for him to sympathize, so he did something he only saves for those that need it most he reached out resting his hand on the other man's upper back giving Cas a reassuring pat or two. It seemed to calm him down his breathing steadied though tears still flowed. They didn't say anything for a some time. Dean drove resting his arm on the seat and Castiel's head dropped utterly defeated. 

The Impala took a sharp corner and Cas's body slumped against Dean's. Dean was surprised at the quickness he took to sleep and felt a tad awkward, but not wanting to wake him he reluctantly let his body become a pillow for the wary traveler.

After some shifting and realizing he found comfort in the company Dean was feeling more relaxed than he had in an exceedingly long time. Sam used to fall asleep on long car rides. He would end up leaning against Dean, embarrassed when he woke, but Dean always enjoyed the stolen moments as he slept. It was unlike him to allow someone he just met resume a position saved for his brother. 

It was getting dark and Dean was fading, the adrenalin that surged through his veins was long gone. He should wake Castiel and ask him to take the wheel except this was Dean and no one drives the Impala other than him. Dean may have let the man sleep on him, but he wasn't going to let Cas drive his baby. He slowed, pulled over to the side of the road, turned off the engine, locked the doors, and placed one hand on his colt. He scooted down resting his head on the seat listening to Castiel's even breathing Dean succumbed to his body's needs and slept. 

His dreams were sporadic, images of Sam filled his mind landing on a memory from long ago. 

"Can we, can we?" Sam begged jumping up and down looking up at Dean a smile beaming on his face. His hands wrapped around a box of fireworks. Images blurred and an empty field appeared fireworks blasting overhead. Sam was so happy as they watched the colors bursting in the air thundering through the night. Dean looked down at his little brother, but it wasn't Sammy anymore. His red eyes filled Dean's vision. 

"Save me Dean." 

"Sammy hold on!"

His screams where drowned out by the exploding motors.

Dean woke mid scream drenched in sweat fighting off the arms of another. Castiel was there shaking him free of the fog. 

"Dean! It was a dream calm down." 

He pushed his back against the door scrambling away with fear. Cas grabbed him by his coat shaking him back to reality. Dean's crazed eyes met Castiel's calming gaze and he froze. 

"Freaking dreams man." Dean huffed as he opened the car door fresh air washing over him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cas called. Dean slammed the door as a reply. Cas waited for him to return giving Dean the space he obviously needed. Their relationship to new for him to follow. Dean paced back and forth trying to shake the images of an infected Sam. It was a horrifying thought. What if he turned? Dean ran through the worst case scenarios not able to shake the nightmare. He looked at the stranger in the front seat and more troubling thoughts crossed him mind. How could he trust him? Sure he saved his life, but Dean didn't know him, but something about his mannerisms made Dean want to trust him plus they spent the night together, if Castiel wanted to harm Dean he already had two prime opportunities to do so. 

Rain started to fall. He turned his head towards the sky, closed his eyes, and let it wash away the fear that twisted in his gut. Thunder crackled in the distance it was a comforting noise, so normal, even after everything that had surpassed the earth would continue on. He took a few more moments relishing in the normalcy then sighed rolling his shoulders. 

He snapped his head down when he heard the car door slam. Cas was making his way around the trunk of the Impala his eyes dark, gun raised and pointed in Dean's direction. Dean didn't even think to look behind him knowing Cas's intended target had to be himself and no one else. He reached for his gun, which was forgotten, not yet trained to be Dean's first thought when waking; it laid on the bench seat out of reach. He put his trust in a man he had just met and this was going to be the outcome. Dean should have known, he did know. He raised his arms in an attempt to get Cas to reason. He just needed a chance to explain about Sam, how he had to get to him. Cas lost his family he couldn't do that to Dean's, he would understand, he had to.

Castiel raised the gun steadied himself and placed his eye on the sight. One breath exhaled and he pulled the trigger the sound reverberated in Dean's bones louder than any thunder.

"NO!" Dean shouted slamming to his knees. 

A second past. 

Then two.

Dean peaked through one eye only allowing himself a glimpse. He was alive. Opening both lids he found Cas lowering his gun looking at Dean in confusion cocking his head to one side. 

"Wha- what?" 

Cas pointed over Dean's shoulder. There in the clearing was an unmoving body that was undeniably human.

Relief flowed through Dean.

"Warn a guy next time! I thought you were going to shoot me."

"I'm offended that you would think that."

Dean got to his feet brushing off the mud plastered to his knees. "That’s twice now that you've saved my ass. You're making a habit out of it."

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing." 

Dean would have, but this was the second time he had been saved and by the same hand. Dean just forced a smile in return and fallowed Castiel back to the Impala, but instead of getting into the car Cas reached in and grabbed his bag throwing it onto his back. Dean looked over the roof searching Cas's face for an explanation.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" 

"You offered me a ride that's it." Cas shrugged, "I'll be moving on."

Dean felt a slight edge of panic that hardened his features, but it was there. He didn't want Cas to leave he owed this man.

"Where?" It was such a simple question, but Cas had no real answer. He shrugged again.

"Come with me." Dean wasn't asking he was pleading he loathed the way he sounded, but he had a rough morning, his emotions shot. "I think I need you." That came out wrong. Dean didn't want to sound needy. Why would Castiel want to travel with someone that's needy? "I mean if you want to, come with me - stick together? Maybe we will make it if we have each other -not each other, just you know, you watch my back I'll watch yours?" He was kicking himself. Why couldn’t he seem to find the right words? "I have family my brother and some other people they're waiting for us, me.”

"How do you know they're still alive?”

"I just know." 

Castiel sighed weighing his options; continue on alone walking towards a destination unbeknownst to himself or get in the Impala and stick with Dean a man he only just met, a man that seems to need his help more often than not. Rationalizing with himself he knew traveling in a car was much faster, more efficient and safer, so Cas chose the latter making his decision known by sliding his bag off his back and tossing it through the open door. 

*

Dean and Cas continued on through the country. They drove the back roads as they sat in quiet, breathing the same air, listening to the same music, and tapping their feet to the same beat. Neither deemed it necessary to make small talk, so they sat in each others company like they were friends on a road trip, friends that knew each other well. They didn't though, they had no idea who the other man was, but it felt good, the first thing that's felt right in a world full of wrongs.

Cas was the first to break the silence clearing his throat. 

"There's a road about a mile down on the right hand side I think you should take it. I know a place where we can get some rest for a while. If I remember correctly it has a gas stove, so maybe a hot meal."

Dean glanced over, they were so close to Bobby's it hurt. The stop would take time, time Dean didn't want to waste on another man's fancy. His stomach grumbled speaking directly to his brain making the decision for his body 'food now'.

"On the right?"

"Yes up ahead, there." It was unmarked and overgrown. Dean turned off, brush scraped down the side of the Impala making him grit his teeth ‘that better not leave a scratch’. Cas felt the mood change and watched Dean's knuckles turn white, he reassured him that it wasn't far. They rounded the corner and pulled away from the drive revealing a small cabin, a generic newer build made to look rustic. The façade being helped along by the overgrowth. 

"Give me a sec." Cas grabbed his riffle and exited the car heading towards the front door before the Impala came to a full stop. 

Dean parked, griped his colt, and half jogged to close the distance catching up to Cas before he got too far.

"Hold on there cowboy. Could be trouble."

"My point. Wait here." Dean was not impressed by Cas's gung-ho attitude nor by being told what to do. He placed his hand on Castiel's upper arm making him stop abruptly. Not expecting the sudden stop in stride their chests collided. His eyes were alarmingly blue.

"Look I know blue - You! You have been keeping an eye out for me." Dean's face felt warm as he took a step back. "I'm not useless I'm a good shot let me help you clear." Mildly frustrated that he couldn’t seem to form a proper sentence when he looked at Cas he waited for the other man's response. Cas narrowed his eyes and shrugged, his apparent go to vague answer for most situations choosing to ignore Dean's strange behavior. Thankful for that they approached the cabin together, both men peaked through the front windows and scanned the empty room. 

The door was locked, so Dean took his jacket off wrapping it around his fist. He smashed the smallest of the windows Cas stepped close reaching through and unlocked the bolt from the inside.

They made eye contact, Dean raised three fingers and lowered one at a time counting backwards until he nodded for them to cross the doorway. They entered the room guns raised Cas went low and left Dean went high and right. The room was sparingly furnished and luckily no one greeted them. The two men made their way through the cabin clearing each room as they went making a good team. They worked together able to understand each other's small gestures and movements. 

"Clear." Cas beamed proud of their efforts.

Dean slammed down on one of the couches releasing the stress he wasn't aware he was holding welcoming the roof, doors, and comrade. "Yes it appears to be that way."

Cas walked around rearranging a few nick knacks and lightly laughed "I almost forgot all this was here I've only visited once before and it wasn't a fond memory."

Not being one to pry Dean quickly changed the subject "How about that meal ticket?"

"Aw yes, food, let's see what's in the kitchen shall we?" Pulling open the fridge and peering inside Cas called over his shoulder. "Well there's definitely beer."

"Toss me one." 

Cas grabbed two, closed the distance to where Dean was sitting he underhanded one of the bottles. Dean snatched it out of the air with ease, grasped it in his right hand he used his lower left forearm as leverage to twist the cap off, and sank into the comfort of the overstuffed couch. He took a pull of the liquid gold that is beer. 

Castiel watched Dean relish in something so simple. Cas never understood the power of alcohol, but watching Dean enjoy this moment made his heart warm. He took a sip of his own bottle and continued to search the cupboards for anything edible. He started pulling different items that caught his eye, cans of beans, chili, and a box of mac and cheese. He glanced back at Dean, removed his trench coat, and safely folded it onto the back of a chair. 

"There's enough here to make some chili mac, it's not a five star recipe, but it will keep you full all night." 

Dean chuckled "I used to make that for my brother. It was one of his favorite meals. That sounds perfect." He watched as Cas turned and busied himself with preparing the meal. He was light on his feet moving gracefully from one end of the kitchen to the other. He hummed a tune that Dean couldn't pinpoint, but enjoyed it nonetheless. 

With his back turned he felt comfortable enough to stare. Dean in reality wasn't in the habit of checking men out, but that never stopped him in the past and it wasn't stopping him now. Cas was slim but fit with broad shoulders. His lower back arched in and his jeans pulled tight across his backside. Dean shifted in his chair. Deeming it necessary to pull his eyes away from the one man show he scanned the room for a distraction his eyes landing on the fire place, a hole in the wall surrounded by bricks. A nice pile of wood stacked on the floor. That was something Dean could do. 

"Did you happen to see any tortilla chips?"

"Um yes, I believe so. This is almost ready are you sure you want to snack?" Cas's voice almost sounded chastising. 

"You'll see." Dean rummaged through the cupboard pulling out the bag of chips. He threw one into his mouth to spite Cas relishing in the glare he received in return and made his way to the fireplace. Dean rummaged through the bag pulling a handful of the chips and placed them in the center of the grate. 

"What on earth are you doing?"

Dean didn't respond he just continued making his fire. Cas not able to contain his curiosity moved in to watch him work. He kneeled down close, their shoulders brushed making Dean skip a breath.

"What do tortilla chips have to do with making a fire?" 

"I'm going to show you a trick. Now we have plenty of food right? So I don't necessarily feel bad using this method, but I'm going to teach you the quickest and easiest way to start a fire." Dean pulled a silver zippo from his pocket and placed the flame to the chips. They took the flame immediately burning low and hot the oil fueling the fire. Dean added smaller pieces of wood nursing it into a full blown crackling fire.

Cas shook his head in disbelief "Now where did you learn that?" 

"My uncle Bobby, where we are headed, he taught me a lot of tricks."

Cas stood up brushing his legs off. "That is impressive! I must say I've never seen anything like it." He sauntered to the kitchen stirring the meal on the stove and announced, "Dinner is ready."

Dean glanced up and smiled he gave Cas a look he hadn't felt like giving in awhile. He felt something, dare he say a little bit happy? He was a few beers in and he was about to have food, two things so simple, but the two things that Dean understood the most. Their meal looked sloppy but it was supposed to. Canned chili mixed with boxed mac and cheese wasn’t pretty, but it sure tasted like heaven. It was meaty, warm, and cheesy. What more could you ask for? They sat on the couch while they ate, the table being too formal for a post apocalyptical meal. The fire and the clinking of silverware were the only sounds breaking the silence. 

"This is amazing way better than I've ever made it." Dean announced with his complement and he meant it the food was actually tasty just up his alley.

"I added some chili powder for some extra kick. I don't know about you but I like my food a tad bit spicy. I like to taste and feel what I'm eating." 

After shoveling a few bites Dean simply asked "So Cas, what's your story?"

"What's my Story? That's a bit of a loaded question don't you think? I mean I could literately tell you my life story from the beginning all the heart ache all the pain, or I could skip over whatever I want and you wouldn't even know. I could make my life look like a fairy tail and you wouldn't know would you? That question just seems like you're asking for trouble. It's set up for failure... but, I'd be happy to oblige anyways, maybe just narrow it down a bit."

A little taken aback by his quick wit Dean responded quickly enough, "Okay, I can do that. Why did you save me? Back at that gas station. You could have left me to die. I would have been dust in the wind and you decided I was worth saving. Now why would you even think I was worth a bullet?"

Cas choked on his food pausing long enough to wipe his mouth on the back of his sleeve with the most dignity he could muster. "Any life is a life worth saving.”

"What makes you so sure my life was worth saving? I could be any nightmare brought to life. What if, what if you got in the middle of something that was meant to be?"

"I don't believe that. I may not know you very well Dean, but I can tell you are a good person."

"I may have to prove you wrong."

"I don't think you can." 

The both smirked over their bowls. Dean reached for his beer and realized a problem that happens more often than not, It was dwindling to empty. Looking over at Cas he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Another?"

"If you insist." and when it comes to beer Dean always insists. He sat his bowl down on the side table and made his way into the open kitchen comfortable enough to take his colt from his waist and set it on the counter. He took a second to look back at Cas taking a moment to comprehend his fortune in finding someone that had his back. Dean was under the impression that the only people that would take care of you was family, but this simple man on his own path decided to take a new direction and wind up with Dean. It made him feel a bit like a boy not knowing how to proceed with this new relationship. Cas felt like a brother, but something was different. The siring in Dean's groin was definitely not brotherhood. Dean had felt it before over his years, but it was always something he quickly turned into friendship. Cas though was someone that made him want to rethink the norm. Taking a deep breath and trying to push some of his feelings back down to a reasonable level he opened the fridge and reached for the brews. 

A noise sounded from outside the cabin, maybe the wind, maybe something more. Dean reached for his gun he was finally starting to get back in the habit of having it by his side. Cas was already up making his way to the door. Looking through the darkness he didn’t see anything that would cause alarm. "Must have been a critter."

"Hmmph." Dean tucked his gun back into his jeans, on high alert again. Picking up their bowls they shoveled food into their mouths and watched the fire spark and pop cinders into the air. The night took the cabin into darkness.

"How did you know this cabin was here?"

"I knew you would ask that eventually.” Cas sighed. “It belonged to my family, but I've only been here once before." Cas openly gestured to the cabin, "This was my dad’s hunting grounds where I learned to shoot. I never liked it much, but comprehended that it was a good skill to have, so I watched and I listened. My brothers made me take a doe. I didn't want to, but maybe you know how brothers are, they want you to succeed and they'll do anything to make that happen. Even if that makes you feel like your doing something wrong. I ended up taking the deer, I couldn't have been older than 12. I was with her when she took her last breath and cried at how final the end really was, but I guess if I never had that experience I wouldn't have been able to save you. That I suppose and what I found at the farm." 

"Your family's farm?"

Cas shrugged and bowed his head the memory that was crudely etched into his mind was still too hard to put into words. 

"I don't wish that on anyone."

Dean couldn't help but hoping that what they found at Bobby's was what they wanted to find and not a mess of horror that it could be. 

"Do you think we will ever get used to this?" Cas asked. 

"Unfortunately yes." Dean responded after a second of remorse. "I think people adapt easily to their surroundings. If this is what the world is going to be, then people will get used to it, you'll see some will stay good, but others will turn, not in the same way as the infected but in their own way nonetheless."

"Do you have that little faith in humanity?"

"I have some experience with the scum of this world and none have shown me the effort to protect as you have. You didn't even hesitate, you just did what you thought needed to be done and because of that I owe you my life. Thank you Castiel." 

Cas turned to look at Dean making sure he would hear and see every word he was about to say, "You are more than welcome, you are, you're life is worth saving. You are made for this new world and I will watch over you until you reach your family, you have my word. You will be reunited with those you seek and I will help you." 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded placing his hand on Cas's shoulder thanking him for his alliance. Where would he be without this man? He was alive and he would help make sure they both made it to a safer tomorrow. 

"Get some sleep okay kid?" Dean slid closer scooting his hips over, their bodies brushing against each other. Cas a little blurred by the beer rested his head on Dean's chest listening to his heart beat. It was strong and reassuring.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Cas mumbled into Dean's shirt.

“Sleep.”

*

The morning came fast. The sun shined through the windows casting warm rays across their faces. The fire burned to nothing, birds chirped, and the world continued spinning. Cas was the first to stir finding himself nuzzled in Dean's lap. It wasn't as soft as it was last night, something was waking before Dean. Cas was memorized by the movement happening under his very nose. He knew this wasn't necessarily a response to him, but he was captivated and flattered. He had an urge to explore to see what was under those jeans, to find out what he had to offer, but before he could make his move Dean opened his eyes. Cas jolted up not as casual as he wanted, but he managed to cover his abrupt movement with a stretch and loud yawn. 

"Morning." Cas mumbled halfway through. Dean not too concerned with his body's excitement simply returned Cas's greeting with his own stretch causing his jeans to pull across an already tightening area, but then reality hit him  
.  
"Shit It's morning already? We should get on the road. We need to keep moving." The thing about reality is it's always there waiting for you. 

Dean threw an arm out and smacked Cas across the chest. "We are leaving and soon." 

Cas rubbed his face, his hair plastered to one side of his head. "We could stay here for a little longer. There's food and water near by and even more tortilla chips." He moaned his eyes already closing again clearly not fully awake. 

Dean jumped up, turned and tousled his companions bed head. "Come on where's your sense of adventure" 

"Hmm?" Cas seized the playfulness and caught one of Dean's hands and used it as leverage to pull himself off the couch. Their touch lingered. Dean felt a zap of electricity at their prolonged contact causing him to pause. He gave Cas a sly smile and held onto his hand guiding him to the kitchen. Dean wanted to make a move to slam Cas against the fridge raising their hands above his head thrusting his hips onto Cas's pinning them into place, to taste his lips to take control, but instead he mentally counted backwards from five trying to calm himself down to get the job done. 

"Right the trip won't be long now we are almost to Bobby's, but it's still a good idea to pack up what we can. First we will need water, is there a stream nearby?"

Cas rubbed his eyes. " There are several streams and a lake. It's just a small hike into the woods." 

"How far?" 

"Close, we shouldn't be gone for more than 20 minutes, nothing huge." 

Dean did a mental count of what could possibly go wrong in 20 minutes. There were a handful of things that came to mind, but water was top priority. 

"Ok get your riffle, anything that can hold water, and whatever else you think we will need." 

“Yes Sir.”

The woods were full of life, but somehow seemed quiet compared to the usual buzz of the world that they had left behind. It was easier to breath yet harder to wrap their heads around the drastic change. It put them both on edge.

Dean could feel Cas's breath on the back of his neck. Feeling a little self conscious he pushed his shoulders back fixing his posture. A flock of birds erupted from down the trail causing Dean to jump back practically landing on Cas. 

"Jesus!" Dean nervously chuckled at his own reaction.

"Want me to take the lead?" 

"Be my guest.” Dean stepped off the trail. As he was giving Cas room to pass he gave a little bow.

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean's sarcastic nature, but happily took the lead. "It's really not that far. Lets get to the lake, I could use a dip." Cas offered.

Another idea that made Dean dwell at the lost time, but a good enough one that he kept following Cas. 

The lake appeared through the trees. It was breathtaking. The crystal clear water surrounded by a dense forest. The sun peaked through the clouds sending rays of light across the calmness reflecting the beauty. With a giant grin Cas slapped Dean across the back in triumph. He started towards the bank removing pieces of clothing. Dean set his bag down watching Cas's every move. Cas pulled his shirt away from his waist and over his head. 

"Come on!" Cas turned looking back at Dean giving him a lopsided smile.

Dean removed a boot and hopped on one foot as he pulled off the other laughing as he almost lost his balance. Cas laughed back kicking off his own shoes. They unabashedly watched each other remove one article of clothing after another until they were both left standing in their underwear. 

"That water is going to be cold." Cas hesitated.

"No turning back now." Dean walked forwarded and reached out grabbing Cas's hand. "On three?"

"On three." 

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" 

They ran towards the bank hobbling over uneven rocks pulling each other into the water. 

"Shit!" Dean screamed as they fell into the crisp lake. The water was freezing, but it felt amazing. They went out further, diving into the depths letting the cool water wash over them. It took away the dirt and the sweat, the fear and the turmoil. 

“Do you like to fish?” Dean blurted out thinking of a past memory with Sam.

“I've never fished before.” Cas confessed. 

“What? You're brothers never taught you?” 

“They let me watch. Probably not the same thing.”

“No, I guess it wouldn't be. It's quiet and relaxing a lot like this... I needed this." Dean sighed.

"Yes you did.” Cas goaded crinkling his nose like he was smelling something awful and splashed a wave of water at him.

"You're one to talk!" 

Cas took his retaliation and backstroked squinting his eyes from the sun and cascading water. 

Dean followed suit floating peacefully taking it all in. Occasionally they would bump into each other physically making sure the other one was still there. 

The tension flowing between them with every little touch couldn't be one sided. Dean was in trouble and he knew it everything else in his life had been turned upside down, why not screw with things a little more?

His could hear his heart pounding as his ears filled with water and was convinced Cas could hear it too. His was reeling with anxiety of should he or shouldn't he, but Dean wasn't one to shy away from what he wants, so he reached out finding Cas. He pulled him in. They were face to face treading water, their legs brushing against each other as they stayed afloat.

"Shit." Dean swore under his breath trying to clear his thoughts, but instead found himself lost in Cas's blue eyes, eyes that were more breathtaking than the lake itself. 

Without another hesitation Dean made his move. He tilted his head and closed the distance. Their lips touched making Cas gasp. Dean pulled away for a brief moment, giving Cas the time to stop this, just in case he had misread, but Cas would do nothing of the sort. He slammed his lips back onto Dean's. 

Taken aback by his eagerness they slipped under the water. Dean seized Cas from around the waist thrusting them up and propelling them towards the shore. They reached the shallows and the moment rough rocks hit Cas’s feet he jumped wrapping his legs around Dean’s strong frame. Something about that water had washed away their remaining inhibitions letting flow a kiss full of passion. Their mouths parted, their tongues touched, and everything just faded away.

"What are you doing to me Cas?" Dean asked steadying himself by resting his forehead against his blue eyed ally.

“I could ask you the same thing, Dean." 

Dean groaned. There it was again, that shudder that ran down his back and through his whole being. Dean had one thing on his mind. 

“Let’s go back to the cabin." He nudged Cas in the ribs moving his eyebrows up and down. "What do you say?"

"I would follow you anywhere." 

Dean's brows stopped in the upward position flattered by Cas's sentiment. 

“You don't need to do that Cas you don't owe me anything.” 

“Too bad because you're stuck with me.”

They left the water closer than when they entered. The kiss had expressed what they both were holding back. The men had feelings for each other that was loud and clear. Dean reached Cas's clothes and tossed him his shirt fighting the urge to take off what was left instead of putting more on.

The sound of glass shattering carried through the trees and stopped the men dead in their tracks drastically changing their mood. 

“Did you hear that?” Cas asked, but Dean already had his colt free.

“We need to move.” 

*

They snuck up on a ridge giving them some advantage and a view of the cabin below. It wasn't good. Dean could count at least three infected. The front door of the cabin was smashed in making it safe to assume there were more inside. 

“We need to cut our little cabin trip short.” Dean expressed. He racked his brain for any information that could help get them to the Impala alive. He wanted Cas as far away from here as possible but any way the plan came together Cas would always end up in danger. There was no way around it they needed to split up.

“Cas look at me.” His eyes were wide and still dazed by their kiss. “We need the car, it's our best hope. Get to the main road on foot. You know these woods, take a side trail. Try to wrap around the cabin and fire a shot. That should distract the group away, but they will be hot on your tail. Make it to the main road. I'll be right behind you with the Impala.” 

Cas nodded in understanding. Dean hated the idea of sending him out alone, but he had to remind himself of Cas’s survival skills before they met. 

“Don't you wait for me. If I'm not there just go, don't come back. Do you understand?” 

Cas grabbed a handful of Dean’s jacket and pulled him in for a farewell kiss. Reluctantly he pulled away still gripping Dean. One last nod, a tug, and he was gone.

Dean was left alone with his swimming head, a racing heart, and heavy breathing that he struggled to stifle. A mixture of lust and panic sweeping through his mind and body. 

Focus!

He pulled out his canteen taking a sip wishing it was a flask shaking his thoughts clear and back to the plan. He needed to get closer, once Cas fired his shot he had to be ready. He pulled the Impalas keys from his jeans, he placed a ring over his finger and secured them into the palm of his hand. Crouching low, gun raised, and one boot in front of the other he headed towards the cabin. 

Cas’s shot sounded in the distance. The attention of the infected changed immediately. Their seemingly platonic wonderings were now fixated on the woods. Three of them bolted. Dean had forgotten how fast they were. He prayed that Cas was on the move. 

He reached the Impala, grasped the handle and opened the door. The metallic groan of old metal joints grinding against each other erupted from the car the very sound Dean was always so fond of, but not today. 

 

Heavy footsteps landed on the front porch, Dean glanced over, an old man caked in what appeared to be mud stood on the stoop with a confused look on his wrinkled face. His eyes landed on Dean, he bared his teeth revealing what little he had left, and a snarl escaped his throat as he pitched forward making his intent known. 

"You've got to be kidding me."

Dean jumped into the front seat, slamming the door he shoved the keys in the ignition and with a flick of the wrist the Impala roared to life. Dean hit his foot down sending rocks flying. The tires skidded trying to find traction on the loose dirt. The man hurled himself into the back of the Impala with enough force to propel the car forward. Dean shot off down the drive not worrying about the overgrowth he just wanted to get away and get to Cas. He kept moving until the main road was under his tires. Dean was there, but where was Cas? He rolled down the windows and called for him. 

“CAS!” He couldn't hear a thing. “Damn it Cas where are you?” The engine idled as he waited for any possible sign. 

Something landed on the roof of the car scaring Dean to the point of releasing a girly scream. Cas’s face peered into the windshield upside down and grinning with his hair a mess. He slid off the car and into the opened passenger window. Dean hit the steering wheel unsuccessfully trying to recoup himself. 

“I was in the trees.” Cas declared pleased with his ability. 

"Watch the paint job won't you? Dean lashed out still flustered by the jolt and the adrenalin. 

“Nice to see you too.” Cas retorted. 

Dean thrusted a hand through Cas’s mop of hair attempting to put it back in its place expressing a peace treaty. “You’re alive and here, I'm happy.”

He spotted movement in the rear view mirror. The old man was back and ready to play.

“Jesus Christ this guy doesn't give up. I'm so sorry Baby.” Throwing her into reverse and looking over his shoulder the telltale bump of running something over hit the back tires then the front. He drove forward hitting him again for good measure. 

Cas was siting in the passenger seat giggling to himself. 

“Is there something funny about killing old men? Cause I don't get it Cas.”

“Oh God no not that. You called me baby.” 

“What? I did?” 

“Yeah, you said sorry Baby.” Cas giggled again. He was just so freaking cute sitting there giggling in the middle of dark moment making a horrific situation light and silly Dean didn't have the heart to correct him. Instead he grabbed one of his trusty cassette tapes and filled the air with Lynyrd Skynyrd. 

"Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> The story can go on, please let me know if you would like more and I will continue writing.  
> Thanks for your support.


End file.
